God of War (Civ6)
equal to 50% of the strength of each enemy unit killed within 8 tiles of a Holy Site district you own. }} God of War is a Pantheon in Civilization VI. Whenever a player with this pantheon kills an enemy unit within 8 tiles of a Holy Site they own, they are awarded with bonus equal to 50% of the Combat Strength of the defeated unit. (For instance, killing an AT Crew, which has a Strength of 70, provides 35 .) Note that this pantheon's bonus does not apply to kills from Theological Combat, since religious units have no Combat Strength. The Kongolese cannot make use of this pantheon under Mvemba a Nzinga, since his leader ability prevents them from building Holy Sites. Strategy Players who plan to go for an aggressive strategy from early on may find that this is a natural fit for them. Selecting the Warlord's Throne, the Grand Master's Chapel and/or the War Department for their Government Plaza will likely enhance the benefit they will gain from this pantheon. Acquiring complimentary military policies as quickly as you can, such as the Strategos wildcard to get Great Generals faster, may also be a good idea. As Japan, combining this pantheon with the follower belief Warrior Monks will compliment your Samurai in the field quite nicely while helping to boost (and defend) your religion at the same time. The Khmer are another civilization that can go well with this pantheon together with Warrior Monks, especially given their civilization and leader bonuses (not to mention the Khmer's unique building the Prasat). Theocracy may prove especially useful in this case. Other leaders that can make great use of this pantheon include Gitarja, Chandragupta, Tamar, and Philip II. Jadwiga is another leader that can devastate her foes with this pantheon if used wisely (also, even without selecting this pantheon for Jadwiga's Poland, you can still subsequently select and deploy the Warrior Monks follower belief to fearsome effect). Russia is yet another civilization whose ability and unique district may possibly make a good combination with God of War. (It should be noted though that the Dance of the Aurora pantheon is practically tailor made for Russia with Peter as leader.) Crusade, or alternatively Defender of the Faith, may be a good Enhancer belief to pick. On a side note, with the Rise and Fall expansion, Dark Age Wildcards have become available as an option for use in the dire situations that Dark Ages are liable to generate for your civilization if it is unlucky enough to fall into one. Two of particular interest to aggression and/or military orientated players are Twilight Valor and Elite Forces, either of which will give your forces an edge during a Dark Age, albeit at a price. The former card is available during Dark Ages that occur from the Classical to the Renaissance eras, while the latter card can be employed during Dark Ages that hit during the period from the dawn of the Industrial Era up until the early Information Era.